The Gathering
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Just a short fic about a special time for Chandler and Monica


**The Gathering**

Chandler watched her. He loved her with all his heart and knew that she loved him just as much. He couldn't be happier than he was now. With his arms wrapped around the one he loved.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
__In your eyes I know  
__I'll find the light to light my way  
__When I'm scared, losing ground  
__When my world is going crazy  
__You can turn it all around  
__And when I'm down you're there  
__Pushing me to the top  
__You're always there giving me all you've got_

Monica gazed into his eyes. They were dancing slowly, both understanding what the words were saying. His eyes were full of love. Love for her. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

_For a shield from the storm  
__For a friend  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm  
__I turn to you  
__For the strength to be strong  
__For the will to carry on  
__For everything you do  
__For everything that's true  
__I turn to you  
__I turn to you_

Joey looked up from his plate and saw the two dancing. He was overjoyed at the fact that two of his closest friends had finally found happiness. They were meant for each other.

_When I lose the will to win  
__I just reach for you  
__And I can reach the sky again  
__I can do anything  
__'Coz your love is so amazing  
__'Coz your love inspires me  
__And when I need a friend  
__You're always on my side  
__Giving me faith, taking me through the night_

Phoebe looked at her two friends. She had always known they'd make a great couple. Their auras linked and even when they were just friends they were very close. Closer than any other two out of the gang.

_For a shield from the storm  
__For a friend  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm  
__I turn to you  
__For the strength to be strong  
__For the will to carry on  
__For everything you do  
__For everything that's true  
__I turn to you  
__I turn to you_

Ross looked across the room. Monica and Chandler were dancing together, not noticing anything but each other. It was so sweet. Ross was glad that his sister was finally happy.

_For the arms to be my shelter  
__Through all the rain  
__For the truth that will never change  
__For someone to lean on  
__For a heart I can rely on through anything  
__For the one who I can run to_

Rachel looked at her best friend dancing. Monica had finally found 'the one'. And he could make all her dreams come true.

_For a shield from the storm  
__For a friend  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm  
__I turn to you  
__For the strength to be strong  
__For the will to carry on  
__For everything you do  
__For everything that's true  
__I turn to you  
__I turn to you_

(Christina Aguilera, _I Turn to You_)

As the song ended, Monica and Chandler looked into each other's eyes and kissed lightly. Then they looked around. Everyone dear to them was gathered around, celebrating with them. There was the gang; Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Rachel. Also there were Monica's parents; Jack and Judy, Chandler's mom; Nora and an assortment of relatives. All were clapping.

"I love you" Monica whispered.

"I love you too…Monica Bing" Chandler whispered back, and they both smiled.

"And now we will play _This I Promise You_ by NSync. Please feel free to join the newlyweds on the dance floor." The DJ's voice echoed through the room.

_When the visions around you  
__Bring tears to your eyes  
__When all that surrounds you  
__Is secrets and lies_

Monica and Chandler didn't move as other couples joined them. Among the first were Phoebe and her fiancé Nicholas and Ross with his wife Christine.

_I'll be your strength  
__I'll be your hope  
__Keeping your faith when it's gone  
__The one you should call  
__Standing here all alone_

_And I will take you in my arms  
__And hold you right where you belong  
__Till the day when life it through  
__This I promise you, ooh  
__This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
__In lifetimes before  
__And I promise you never  
__Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word  
__I give you my heart  
__This is a battle we've won  
__And with this vow  
__Forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes  
__Each lovin' day  
__And know this feeling won't go away  
__'Til the day my life is through  
__This I promise you  
__This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall  
__When I hear you call  
__Without you in my life, baby  
__I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms  
__And hold you right where you belong  
__Till the day when life it through  
__This I promise you, ooh  
__This I promise you_

_Just close your eyes  
__Each lovin' day  
__And know this feeling won't go away  
__'Til the day my life is through  
__This I promise you  
__This I promise you_

"Look at them." Rachel said, looking at the dance floor.

Joey was blowing bubbles in his soda through his straw. He looked up when Rachel poked him. "What huh?"

"Look" Rachel pointed to the dance floor. "Everyone else has someone. I'm going to be all alone all my life." She started to cry.

"No you won't Rach, you'll find someone." Joey tried his best to comfort his friend. "Look, how about a dance?"

Rachel dried her tears. "Alright."

Joey took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Chandler pulled the blue garter off Monica's foot and turned his back to the crowd of single guys. He threw it over his shoulder and turned around just in time to see Joey catch it.

Then it was Monica's turn. She threw her bouquet over her shoulder and turned around. Her friend and co-worker, Jayde had caught it.

"How you doin'?" Joey asked the attractive woman as she approached him. Jayde giggled, but took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Chandler led his wife of the dance floor and to a nearby table. It was the sixth song and they had been dancing the whole time. Monica sat on his lap and they cuddled while they watched everyone dance.

"May I have this dance?" Monica looked up and saw her father standing there, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her back to the dance floor.

Chandler watched the two. He was glad that Monica's parents had finally stopped harassing her about every possible thing. They thought he was a much more suitable husband for their daughter than Richard. And he was also glad that she had finally become his wife. He had carried the ring around for four months before he worked up the courage to propose.

Ross watched Chandler from the dance floor where he was dancing with Rachel. He was glad that he and Rachel had finally gone back to being good friends. Neither was jealous of the other anymore, and Ross was happily married to Christine, and had been for just over a year. In that time, he had realised how Chandler felt about Monica, for he felt the same about Christine.

He looked over at his wife, sitting at a table with Ben and Phoebe. Ben, now eight, had been the ring bearer at the wedding. Christine had taken Ben into her heart, and treated him like her own son. Ross did the same with Christine's daughter, Billie, who was five. They were all one big, happy family. And it was about to grow bigger, for Christine was pregnant. She was only two months along, and although they hadn't told anyone yet, Ross knew that everyone would be extremely happy.

Monica looked around her, at her friends and family, all gathered here to celebrate her happiness. _Her_ happiness. Not someone else's. Well, actually, it was Chandler's happiness too, but it wasn't like someone _totally_ different. Chandler was part of her now. He had been part of her ever since they started dating.

She turned around on his lap and kissed him softly. He reciprocated and it turned into a long kiss, passionate, yet gentle. When they broke, they looked around. Everyone had gathered together to celebrate the beginning of their life together. They looked back at each other and kissed again.

THE END

Please review!!!!!!


End file.
